mncufandomcom-20200214-history
Marc Spector (Moon Knight)
Overview "'''''I am the Moon Knight"'' '''- Marc Spector Marc Spector is an ex-mercenary with multiple personality disorder who has returned to the United States with the goal of dealing justice to the wicked in the Moon God Khonshu's name as the masked vigilante: Moon Knight. History Early Life Marc Spector grew up in Chicago, Illinois to Elias Spector and Joanne Spector, two loving parents. Elias Spector had escaped Nazi Germany when he was young and made it to the States where he met Joanne. Together they had Marc and Randall Spector. Marc would grow up to become an up-and-coming boxer before his dad would die, causing him to join the Marine Corp. Marine Corp Marc would spend several years with the marines before being dishonorably discharged for allegedly dealing in black market goods on base. It was after his term of service was up, being the only living survivor of his squad, that he would be approached by Jean-Paul DuChamp to join The Seventh Sector Security Firm. Seventh Sector Security Firm A small mercenary group led by Raoul Bushman, the Seventh Sector Security Firm was established and based in Brazil, South America in the late 1990s. After joining Triple S, Marc would be assigned to Alpha Squad where he would go on several missions and excursions with his brothers-in-arms: Jean-Paul "Frenchie" DuChamp, Raoul Bushman, Amos Lardner, and William Cross. Despite his wishes and attempts to take more honorable contracts, Alpha Squad of Triple S Firm went on many missions for what many would consider villainous or heinous employers. They would travel the world and work for the person with the heaviest wallets, eventually landing themselves a job to clear a path for the United States in Vietnam. It was during this Vietnam mission that Marc would solidify his stance on Bushman, thinking him ill-equipped to lead and insane, and where Duc No Tranh's village would be burned down by Alpha Squad. Eventually, Marc's resentment and distrust of Bushman would culminate during a mission in Egypt, where he fought with Bushman and was left for dead after trying to protect innocent civilians from Bushman's wrath. Spector was on the brink of death until the Egyptian Moon God, Khonshu, saves him from dying. He would then become Khonshu's Fist, his vessel, and bring vengeance and justice upon the wicked as Moon Knight! Moon Knight In New York After becoming Moon Knight, Marc Spector, now under the identity of Steven Grant, would go to New York City, where he meets up with Jean-Paul DuChamp. He then goes out that night, and creates a makeshift costume that he uses while beating a common purse thief to death Powers and Abilities Powers As a testament to his state of mind, Moon Knight's powers are brought into question constantly as he himself is, at times, unreliable. Increased Strength: When imbued with the powers of the Moon Knight, Marc is far stronger than a normal person would be, making him slightly stronger than your average UFC fighter. Increased Endurance:' '''When Moon Knight is in control, Marc is capable of enduring an incredible amount of pain. This is partially due to Khonshu's magic.'Split Personalities': As a consequence of becoming Khonshu's avatar, Moon Knight has developed several personalities that are constantly at odds with each other. * '''Accelerated Healing': Moon Knight can sub-consciously control his "Chi" (infinite energy inside living beings) as well as his adrenaline and metabolism. This causes his wounds to close and heal at an accelerated rate, which may also provide longevity. However, interestingly enough, Moon Knight believes his healing works only in direct moonlight or, more generally, at night. * Telepathic Immunity: Moon Knight's many personalities give him protection from various forms of psychic attacks; such as possession. * Pain Resistance: Either from insanity, spiritual means, or his many years of combat, Moon Knight's pain threshold is far above that of a normal human being's, to the point that it appears to be able to be turned off. * Adaptive Personality: Though he remains Marc Spector at his core, Moon Knight has a personality that acts as a "blank slate", allowing him to assume any identity he sees fit, blending in and/or copying a personality to suit his needs. * Fear Inducement: Though Marc Spector is scary in his own right, it appears that Moon Knight, for unknown reasons, strikes almost debilitating fear in his foes as if from another force. Although, there is no confirmation that it is anything magical or spiritual. * Night Vision: Either from training his body or spiritual means, Moon Knight believes he is able to see in the dark supernaturally well enough to operate without consequence. * Astral Vision: Though thought to be from his near-death experience, Moon Knight is able to see magical/spiritual entities normal humans would not be able to when under the influence of Khonshu. Abilities Over the course of being a boxer, US marine, mercenary, and costumed vigilante, Moon Knight has become skilled in hand-to-hand combat, various martial arts, and use of firearms. He is an Olympic-level athlete and a skilled acrobat and gymnast. * Expert Detective: Moon Knight is a skilled detective with broad skills, knowledge, and understanding of the criminal underworld. He also knows many of the streets well thanks to his time spent as Jake Lockley and at Billy Russo's club -- Puzzles. * Interrogation Expert: He is a skilled interrogator, often employing military police methods of torture. * Weapons Expert: Moon Knight is well versed in practically all weapons ever created, ranging from swords to spears, to boomerangs, to bows, to assault rifles, machine guns, and more. * Martial Arts Expert: Having been a heavyweight boxer and undergoing extreme US Marine Corp training as a commando, Moon Knight is skilled in many manners of martial arts; kung-fu, judo, boxing, savate, etc. He is able to use pressure points of his enemies to his advantage, able to stun or incapacitate. Paraphernalia Notes Links and References Moon Knight #1: Under the Crescent__NOEDITSECTION__ Category:Main Category:Street Level Category:New York City Category:Moon Knight Category:Mercenary Category:Superheroes Category:Heroes Category:All Category:Week 1 Category:Human